movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Belladonna's Magic Mirror
761954 Films presents Cholena White and the Seven Woodland Critters A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of Hadley Belle Miller as Princess Cholena Max Charles as Fievel Mousekewitz Keith Ferguson as Friend Owl Tress MacNielle as Chip John Kassir as Meeko Corey Burton as Dale Hayden Rolence as Bambi Nicky Jones as Flower Bob Bergen as Bucky Bebe Neuwirth as Belladonna Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck John Mariano as Twitch Jeff Bennett as Ozzy Rob Paulsen as Strut and Candi Milo as Madame Mousey We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Princess Cholena. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Belladonna, the queen feared one day Cholena's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Belladonna consulted Grandpa Longneck, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the wise old dinosaur answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Cholena was safe from Belladonna's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, an evil queen entered. She was a slender boogie whippet dog with purple fur, both a white underbelly and face, bat wings, and a large amount of fur tied above her head like hair with a band, wearing black leather vest. Her name was Belladonna. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Belladonna ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be a large gray Apatosaurus with reddish-brown eye. His name was Grandpa Longneck. "What is my will, Queen Belladonna?" Grandpa Longneck asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Belladonna frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Fur fair as a peach, ears pink as cotton candy, nose red as the rose, hair black as ebony, eyes brown as chocolate, bucktooth white as snow." "Princess Cholena!" Belladonna said, shocked and angry. Outside, a young Native American mouse was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with peach fur, black hair tied in two braids, brown eyes, a dark red nose, curvy pink ears and a small bucktooth, wearing a gray tattered dress with short, puffy sleeves, a black bodice, and a gray skirt, and black slippers. Her name was Princess Cholena, the princess of the story and Belladonna's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Cholena started to sing. Cholena:'' We are standing by a wishing well'' Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Cholena sang into the well and her echo rang back. Cholena: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today (Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a young mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle, upper face and underbelly, a small white bucktooth, curvy ears, blue eyes, both a pink nose and ear innards, thin black eyebrows, whiskers, and little hands and feet, wearing a red shirt with his sleeves flopping over his hands, navy blue pants held by a black belt with a gold buckle and a blue Russian-Jewish cap with a black visor. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz. He was riding Tiger (from An American Tail) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Fievel asked as he got off Tiger. Cholena: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Cholena continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Fievel coming to her after he climbed the wall. Cholena: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Fievel: Today Cholena got surprised and saw Fievel. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Fievel asked. Cholena didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Fievel said. Fievel: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Cholena smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Fievel: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Cholena smiled at Fievel as he continued singing. Belladonna saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Fievel: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Cholena made one bird go to Fievel's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Fievel looked at Cholena who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Snow White Fanmakes Category:Snow White Songs